fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hayato Kiyoshi
// No editar sin mi permiso ..... propiedad de Nightmare Angelic... // Hayato Kiyoshi (隼人 喜よし Hayato Kiyoshi ) es un fanloid derivado de la voz de YOHIOloid. El nombre Hayato (Halcón) y Kiyoshi (sagrado), harían como referencia al nombre "Halcón Sagrado". Características. Color de pelo: color vino Color de ojos : Azul rosando lo gris . Se vuelven negros cuando alguien se acerca a kaito . Auriculares: Son pequeños y casi no se notan, Pero aveces se le ve con unos auriculares de gato. Orientación Sexual : Homosexual. Vestimenta: Suéter color gris con tirantes negros ,short negro ,botas grises con bordes negros y sharingan de adorno.(( Su version V4 sera re diseñada)). Mascota: es un pequeño robot de nombre "Silver". Nacionalidad/Raza: Fue creado en México pero es de nacionalidad japonesa. Frase Favorita: Solo..Kaito..debe tener ojos para mi... Gustos: *Espiar a Kaito. *Estar con su hermano mayor. *Mirar las estrellas. *Ama los patos *Estar con Maika. *Estar con sus amigos. *Abrazar a silver. Disgustos: *Desafinar. *SeeU. *Estar lejos de su hermano. *Que le quiten su pato de peluche. *Las mentiras [ Las detesta ]. Personalidad. Hayato Kiyoshi es un Yangire esquizofrénico por lo que se le hace difícil socializar con los fanloids, ya que las "voces" suelen decir lo peor de los fanloids haciendo que él termine llorando o huyendo del lugar donde se encuentre, la única manera que encontró para no escuchar las "voces" fue el estar con Kaito, pero al estar cada día con él, Hayato fue desarrollando una obsesión e amor enfermizo hacia el peliazul, desde entonces Hayato es muy callado y celoso cuando alguien se le acerca a Kaito. pero cuando está con el peliazul o con su hermano su actitud cambia a ser un chico torpe y descuidado. Don. Hayato tiene el don de poseer alamas a su antojo, ademas de poder convertirse en un ángel "prohibido" , esto le da ventaja de ver el futuro de la persona quien esta alado suyo o al su alrededor da consecuencia de el don de "posesión de almas" hayato termino con esquizofrenia por las voces de dichas almas. Configuración de Voz. Utiliza a YOHIOloid en japones y ingles Puede sonar diferente ;-; o rasposa xD o bajita (?) ~~~ Voz en español ~~~ Utilizando a Maika en el v4 Historia Hayato es creado el 10/10/2013 con el nombre "kisame ryuu" con el fin de que fuera un Utaloid. pero se descarto la idea del utaloid a falta de proveedor de voz y es abandonado el 12/12/2014 y re avierto como fanloid el 09/09/2015, se espera que cuando el creador tenga micrófono Haga lo posible por hacerlo Vocaloid o utaloid. Curiosidades. *'''No '''es trasvesti ni Futanari. *Kaito es su amor enfermizo *sus pechos son pequeños pero aveces el creador exagera. *Le encantan los gatos negros y los patos *Su numero es el "000" *Tiene una rara costumbre de quitarle ojos a los demás Fanloids *Esta soltero *Se sonroja fácilmente *Esta basado en su creador *El creador tiene una cuenta en niconico video Allen Tachibana Relaciones. ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Vocaloid's ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Seeu: Su relación Va mejorando gracias a Oni. Oni: Es como su hermana Mayor. Kaito: Es su Amor enfermizo también es su "Sempai". Mayu: Le encanta su voz. Miku: No se llevan bien y siempre hayato le da bromas pesadas. Galaco: Es su Mejor amiga. Maika: Le gusta Cantar con ella. ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Fanloid's ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Namy and Kiyoshi: Son muy buenos amigos. Honne Dell: es como un padre para el , siempre sacando le una sonrisa Yowane Haku: es como una madre para el, siempre están unidos y lo consuela cuando ya no puede mas Soru Tamashi: Son muy buenos amigos y Hayato aveces le dice "Soru-nii chan". Ichikawa Arekkusu: Es un pequeño hermano para el , por lo que le suele decir "Arekkusu-Niichan" o "Tsundere-san" , aunque son escasas veces cuando se pelean. Shindai Ai: Son muy buenos amigos, pero Ai lo confunde mucho con una chica. Tei Sukone: Le tiene un poco de miedo pero se llevan bastante bien. Seu Amaga: Son amigos inseparables, Hayato suele decirle "Seu-Nee-chan" ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Utaloid's~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Kasane Teto: Comparten su amor por el pan Utautane: No le agrada Covers. * jellyfish song * [[Fanloid x Vocaloid = Maika and Hayato] Trick and treat.] * Plus boy * Let it go [ 0% de progreso]. * La llorona por Falta de "Off vocal". * Steven Univers Cancelado. * World is mine de progreso. * Hello kitty de progreso. Frases. * Solo..kaito..debe tener ojos para mi... - esto dice cuando mira a alguien cerca de kaito-. * Mire veo a una basura - esto se lo dice a Seeu-. * Que ojos tan lindos... ¿ me regalarías uno? - lo dice cuando mira los ojos de un fanloid-. * Tsk.. que no soy una chica m*erda - esto le dice a len cuando este le dice chica-. * Kaito es mi Pu.... - refiriéndose a kaito -. * Ámame conchetumadre - refiriéndose a kaito -. * Kaito ¡ Cantemos magnet¡ - refiriéndose a kaito-. * Len¡¡ De vuélveme a mi pato negro - le grita a len cada día-. * K-kaito - k-kun... ellos me dan miedo - lo dice al conocer nuevos fanloid-. * Allen-sama...deje de espiarme. - se lo dice a su hermano cuando lo pilla hablando. * Patos patos patos patos¡¡¡. -esto lo grita cuando tiene un nuevo peluche de patos- * Never again lie sweetness....so you should never lie...They tell me I should kill you....-esto le dice a cualquiera que le mienta, "ellos" Significan las voces que tiene en su cabeza. Galería. No tengo muchas imágenes pero si gustas aportar UuU te lo agradecería mucho thumb|284px|Hayato tomando un baño con su pato de peluche thumb|left|Hayato :v con el nombre "sally" de un lado|219x219px thumb|left|Foto de hayato en vector versión Categoría:Fanloid con voz Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en MAIKA Categoría:Basado en YOHIOloid